Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to light-emitting touch buttons.
Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting touch button is used in various electronic devices. For example, electronic devices can include one or more touch buttons to perform various functions. A touch button often includes one or more letters, numbers, characters, icons, symbols, or pictures such that when the touch button is activated, the one or more letters, numbers, characters, icons, symbols, or pictures can light up. A touch button that allows for various designs to be implemented, and is simple to manufacture using existing materials and processes, is desirable.